SpaceGodzilla
SpaceGodzilla is a kaiju that first appeared in Toho's 1994 film Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla. Overview Development The character was designed as a homage to the monster's hinted progenitor Biollante by incorporating tusks and a hissing roar reminiscent of the latter monster. Creature designer Shinji Nishikawa had initially envisioned SpaceGodzilla as a much more Western dragon-like creature with large fin-like wings on the back. Other early designs for the proposed "Astrogodzilla" included it being an albino Godzilla with expansive wings, two tails, and the ability to fire an ice ray. Another design for SpaceGodzilla had the character be a quadruped or a much more Biollante-like monster commanding a horde of cosmic dragonflies. The final design bore greater resemblance to Godzilla's final form from the video game Super Godzilla, itself also designed by Nishikawa. Special effects artist Koichi Kawakita decided to incorporate crystals onto the SpaceGodzilla design, and added a prominent horn on the creature's head in order to hint at its power and imply it had radar abilities. In its debut film, SpaceGodzilla's origins are left ambiguous, but it is theorized that it was born through Godzilla cells (transported into space either by Mothra or Biollante's spores) being exposed to the radiation of a black hole. SpaceGodzilla heads for Earth and traps Little Godzilla in a crystalline prison, before travelling to Fukuoka and forming a crystal fortress which drains the city of power, channels it through Fukuoka Tower and transfers it to SpaceGodzilla. It is ultimately stopped through the combined efforts of Godzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Reception While the film received mixed reactions, SpaceGodzilla was generally well received. DVD Cult said, "The monster SpaceGodzilla is excellently designed, and is certainly far more menacing than anything Dean Devlin and Roland Emmerich ever dreamed up." Toho Kingdom praised his theme music, and said "SpaceGodzilla has a nice, hectic, theme that suits him and works well when used through out the movie," while Complex listed the character as #11 on its "The 15 Most Badass Kaiju Monsters of All Time" list, calling him "probably the most powerful thing Godzilla has ever faced". However, the character's design was criticized by Godzilla historian Steve Ryfle, who stated that, although evil-looking, it was too evocative of the haphazardly designed monsters of the generally low-quality Godzilla films of the 1970s like Hedorah and Gigan. Appearances Film * Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla (1994) Video games ]] * ''Godzilla Trading Battle (PlayStation - 1998) * Godzilla: Save the Earth (Xbox, PS2 - 2004) * Godzilla: Unleashed (Wii, PS2 - 2007) - original kaijus Krystalak and Obsidius were born from SpaceGodzilla's crystals * Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash (NDS - 2007) - as boss * Godzilla: The Game (PS4 - 2015) Literature * Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla (manga - 1994) * Godzilla: Ongoing (comic - 2012) * Godzilla: The Half-Century War (comic - 2012-2013) * Godzilla: Rulers of Earth (comic - 2013-2015) * Godzilla in Hell (comic - 2015) Category:Godzilla characters Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains Category:Fictional mutants Category:Science fiction film characters Category:Fantasy film characters Category:Fictional telekinetics Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1994 Category:Kaiju Category:Fictional monsters